Hybrid Rainbows
by ills
Summary: Mamoru proposes to Usagi, in the oddest way possible. Can you say blackmail? Rated T for a pervy sort of scene.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, among other things. Eh, but that is life. _

**Hybrid Rainbows**

The air was thick, humid an after effect of a sudden spring shower. Even though the rain had ceased over ten minutes prior the rain water continued to cascade down the roof drains, dumping themselves onto the public sidewalks. Viewing this as a hazard most patrons of the Juuban Shopping District watched their steps carefully.

All except Tsukino Usagi that is.

Being the happy-go-lucky girl that she was she kept her eyes glued to the skies instead of the ground as she should have. "What a pretty rainb- Ah!" Usagi let out a scream filled with her own surprise as she felt herself slip and fell forward.

The natural klutz that she was Usagi face planted perfectly on the wet sidewalk with her derrière stick up in the air.

The rainbow completely forgotten Usagi let out a painful squeak as she lifted herself off the ground onto her hands. Casting a glance to either side of herself she let out a sigh of relief when she noted that no one was around to see her embarrassing display.

"That's go-" Usagi began but paused when a strong breeze came out of nowhere and completely flipped her miniskirt up onto her lower back and stomach.

Leaving the young girl in the middle of the sidewalk on her hands and knees with her skirt flipped over completely exposing her pink bunny panties to the world.

Letting out a yelp and momentarily forgetting her pain Usagi arched her back and turn around to straighten her skirt but froze in mid-process.

Because standing directly behind her was her nemesis.

Chiba Mamoru.

Staring down at her completely memorized and frozen in place.

Turning thirteen different shades of red Usagi flipped down her skirt while in the process of pushing herself into a seated position and turning around. The sudden movement was enough to knock Mamoru out of his haze. A dark hue stained the skin across his cheekbones, "Urg," He began gripping the school books he held in his hand.

"You saw didn't you," Usagi accused him while glaring daggers at the older boy.

Mamoru on his part could only nod numbly, feeling guilty. "You just… kind of.." Embarrassed his voice trailed off, all of his suaveness and confidence completely disappearing. "Um, I was walking… and uh pink" He sputtered trying to look at anything besides the blonde haired girl sitting on the sidewalk.

Without warning Usagi began to cry, heavy tears flowing down her porcelain face and as her body began to shake Mamoru jumped in alarm. Taking one timid step towards the blonde Mamoru stopped, glancing around to see if anyone was in the vicinity to spot the duo. "Shh! Odango atama don't cry so loudly."

"Can't believe this," Usagi muffled reply filtered through her fingers as she covered her face with her hands.

"What? What can't you believe?" Mamoru asked.

"I've been tainted!" Usagi suddenly yelled as her hands lowered, gripping her skirt. "You've tainted me!" She titled her head back to glare at the older boy.

"Me?" Pointing at himself Mamoru began to shake his head, "Whoa, wait. What do you mean?" He sputtered not understand her accusation one little bit.

Once again her blue eyes shifted towards the ground, "Because of you I won't ever be able to wear a white dress with confidence much less walk down virgin road feeling innocent. Ah, god, I'll have to be married _outdoors_, why me?!" At this point the blonde haired girl was in hysterics and not knowing what else to do Mamoru walked over to the girl, casting aside his school books he squatted down in front of her and placed his arms on her shoulders.

"Usagi you're overacting," Mamoru began but was cut off when Usagi suddenly pushed him away, pointing at him.

"No, this is your entire fault! Y-you're a pervert!" She stated as if she never knew the meaning of the word up until that point. "How will I ever get a boyfriend after this indignity? I mean a man who I'm not even dating saw _everything_," She paused and for a second he thought she was going to begin crying again but instead she leapt forward and gripped his shirt in-between her tiny little fists. "You need to take some sort of responsibility."

Eyes widening Mamoru could only stare at her feeling both shocked and confused. "Responsibility?"

"Yes, responsibility," Usagi's blue eyes narrowed onto his sapphire ones.

"How should I take responsibility," Mamoru gently tried to pry her hands from his shirt but failed. "It's not the sixth century odango atama, its not like I did anything to you either, it was an ac-" He stopped his rant when he heard her sniffle before she crumbled against him. "Usagi?"

"I know that it's acceptable to do that sort of thing today but I don't want to be like that," Usagi sobbed into his chest. "I wanted my husband to be the only person that ever saw my panties!"

And in that moment Mamoru felt like a complete ass.

Shutting his eyes painfully he grabbed her gently by her shoulders and pushed her away so he could stare into her eyes, "And he will." Mamoru licked his lips, appearing uncertain. "Look, I know we don't really get along and you hate me but I'm willing to make it right by taking you as my wife."

Usagi blinked, "You know, when I said take responsibility I didn't-"

Mamoru cut her off, "I know, but-" He paused unsure of what even to say.

It was quite for a long moment before Usagi opened her mouth a smile gracing her face, "I accept."

"Really?" Mamoru asked while raising an eyebrow surprised.

_Beep, beep_, glancing down at his watch Mamoru noted the time, "Eh. I'm going to be late for a study meeting. Are you going to be ok, I mean I don't _have _to go if."

"Yeah go," Usagi smiled once again as he helped her off the ground before reaching down and picking up his own school books. Unsure of how to act towards his newly acquired fiancée Mamoru simply patted her on the arm, "Ok. See you later." He stated before speeding down the still empty sidewalk a light hue staining his cheeks.

Once he had disappeared from her sights Mamoru ducked into an alleyway gripping his chest, 'I'm engaged to Usagi?' His inner voice questioned as a smile appeared on his face. 'This day can not get any better than this.'

Meanwhile Usagi spun around towards an occupied alleyway, "Ta da," She stated while curtseying.

"I'm impressed," Motoki stated while exiting the shadow of the alleyway. "In less than ten minutes you've not only exposed yourself to Mamoru but basically blackmailed him into marrying you."

Usagi blushed, "Well I didn't mean for all that to happen, I was just going to run into him and get him to ask me out on a date… but I did win, right?" She asked referring to the bet she and Motoki entered in earlier that day.

One stating that Usagi had to somehow make Mamoru ask her out on a date.

Motoki nodded, "Yes, Usagi you won the bet." He crossed his arms over his chest, "So, how are you planning on telling Mamoru?"

"About what?" Usagi questioned while placing her index finger on her lower lip and tilting her head to the side.

"About the bet and how you're not really engaged?" Motoki stated calmly.

"Well, about that," Usagi brought her two index fingers together, "Well I was thinking about not tell him."

Motoki's green eyes narrowed onto hers, "_Usagi_."

"Wait, I know it sounds bad but I don't want to hurt his feelings so I was thinking that maybe I could… possibly date him for a bit." Usagi couldn't help but rub the tip of her shoe into the sidewalk as she talked, feeling nervous.

"Ah, ok. I understand," Motoki nodded causing Usagi to leap towards him and envelope him in a hug. "I won't tell him, I promise."

"Ok, well I'm going to go," Usagi stated before smiling to herself and making her way down the street.

Usagi felt like she was on cloud nine, not only had she won a lifetime supply of free milkshakes but she'd gotten Mamoru, the man of her dreams to propose for her. 'This day can't get any better.'

Snickering to himself, Motoki turned back towards the alleyway, "All clear," He stated causing Asanuma to walk out. "Man, you are the best matchmaker in all of Juuban."

"I know," Motoki smirked. "Now, where is my money? Cough it up, I got Usagi and Mamoru to start dating, I win."

Happily Asanuma reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, "You'll probably need this hundred more than I do after Usagi cashes in on her prize. A lifetime supply of milkshakes, Crown is going in the red soon my friend."

As if just remembering that part of the faux deal he made with Usagi, which the girl thought was quite serious Motoki suddenly became very pale. "Oh my, what have I done?"

**The End.**

An: Hope you enjoyed it and will leave me plenty of reviews!


End file.
